Violet Poison
by SosomiKyi
Summary: Kamui managed to save the world, but somehow there are things that didn't seem to change…
1. Chapter 1

**Violet Poison**

Fandom: X 1999

Pairing: Fuuma x Kamui

Rating: M

Story time line: Takes place after the last battle

Summary: Kamui managed to save the world, but somehow there are things that didn't seem to change…

Disclaimer: X 1999 and it's characters belong to CLAMP. Me owns nothing, this is a fan fiction made in honor to my one true pairing.

"_Now then Kamui, what's your true wish?"_

Fuuma's words were still fresh in Kamui's memory. It had been a few days since the last battle came to an end. Everyone expected one of the leaders to be killed, but it didn't happen at all, Kamui had managed to win without killing his twin star, no one was able to explain how and why, not even the princess. Kamui didn't care, neither wanted an explanation, he was glad that Fuuma was still alive. The older man had a displeased face when everything was over, much to Kamui's surprise, for he had thought his old friend would have awaken from the hate and show his happiness towards their good ending. The man had merely turned his back and left, never to be seen again. The younger leader wasn't really worried, Fuuma had to be somewhere in town, he couldn't have just disappeared to somewhere else. It was with that thought that one day, Kamui decided to take his day off to search for Fuuma, he needed to see him, to recover his friend.

Tokyo was peaceful again, it had been a while since Kamui was able to go for a walk without having to be in constant alert. He went to Fuuma's house but the man wasn't there, perhaps he had decided to just move away from the bad memories… How would he track him down?

The day went by, night slowly fell and Kamui was getting tired of walking around and finding nothing, not a single clue. He found himself stopping in a small garden behind a big apartment, it was particularly dark in there, surrounded by a few trees he was being bathed in pitch black shadows, his body called for some rest so he sat on the grass, laying slightly on the tree behind him. It was silent, there weren't people walking near the place, the lack of noise somewhat came as a comfort to Kamui, soothed all the nerves he had been accumulating.

Not long before Kamui could manage to rest his eyes a little, footsteps were heard near the area, they sent a jolt of panic through the boy's spine and he didn't know why, the footsteps became louder and Kamui just felt sicker as he felt them drew nearer. A tall figure appeared between the trees, Kamui couldn't see the person, it was too dark, but he could tell for sure, whoever it was scared him. The figure seemed to be just wandering around in the garden, stealing glances at the moon from time to time. It eventually bent down and sat on the grass, right in front of Kamui, just the boy's luck. It stood there, quiet and breathing as if in deep thought. Kamui was too scared to breathe, so he tried to silence his breathing the best he could, he didn't want to be found in such an awkward situation and by a scary stranger at that.

Both humans kept still and silent, one of them without the acknowledgement of the other.

Time was passing by and Kamui's nerves were getting on his skin, just how longer was this stranger planning on staying there? Mere seconds after his inner question, Kamui was startled by a deep groan coming from the stranger, and it hit him, hard. That person sounded like… Fuuma. He could be wrong, but he had no time to loose, he had to find out if he had finally been reunited with his friend. But before any word could leave Kamui's lips, the figure suddenly stood up and walked forward, bumping right on Kamui. The boy gasped in pain and the stranger as a reflex grabbed him by his shoulders, bending again on the floor.

- A-Ah… I'm sorry – Kamui hurried into apologizing, the hands in his shoulders froze.

- I…Hm… Sorry for the intrusion, I was just resting a bit here… - Kamui continued, sensing the stranger's uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, giving Kamui no more space for more talk, the hands still grabbing him pushed the frail body forcefully against the ground, this scared Kamui to no end.

- O-ouch! What are you doing? – Kamui's voice trembled with fear, the figure was now looming over him. It was then that a familiar scent took Kamui's attention, Fuuma's scent, he had felt it many times before so he couldn't mistake it.

- F-Fuuma… - Kamui's call for his friend had somewhat sounded like a low moan, and this, Kamui didn't understand at all, smelling Fuuma again was messing his head a bit. Probably just his nerves.

The stranger kept silent, not replying to the call, instead, he bent down and buried his face on Kamui's neck, inhaling deeply and releasing an aroused groan right after. Kamui shivered.

He had to get away from this situation, Fuuma or not he just couldn't let himself be in that position much longer, he struggled against the apparently much stronger body, only to get his wrists abruptly pinned.

- Let…Let me go! – the younger male squirmed trying to break free from the powerful grip, as an answer he received a sharp, merciless bite on his neck.

- AH! – Kamui screamed throwing his head back, not sure if from pain or pleasure, or both.

The strong figure over him groaned again against his soft skin.

- S…Stop it… No… - Kamui struggled, this was just wrong, why was Fuuma still torturing him, they weren't enemies anymore.

- Fuuma, stop it… Please. We need to talk, I want you back.

The figure stopped for a minute.

- … I'm not Fuuma.

- Wha…What? – Kamui couldn't believe that.

The stranger resumed his neck biting.

- A-AH! Noo… Yes you are – Kamui moaned squirming uncontrollably.

- No. I'm not. – the man replied, tracing a wet trail with his tongue along the luscious neck.

- Yes you a-AHN! – Kamui's eyes went wide open as he let out a loud moan, the stranger had just bucked his hips against Kamui's, he could feel something hard through the man's pants. This happened mostly because the younger man had been careless enough to let his legs open, giving the stranger room to place himself between them.

He just couldn't take this any longer.

- Let go of me, Fuuma! We're no longer enemies, stop it! – Kamui spoke louder, fighting forcefully against his captor.

The man let go of his wrists but didn't move away from his body, Kamui felt that he was being stared at, even in such darkness. He stared back in anger, throwing his now free hands at the man's head.

- You ARE Fuuma! – Kamui said, and to prove his point to himself he let his hands roam around the stranger's hair, it was less smooth than Kamui's and spiky, yes, this was Fuuma's. Kamui couldn't help but let his hands run a little more over the familiar hair, it was feeling good to him, and before he knew it, his hands travelled down and started feeling the man's broad shoulders, massaging them slightly, they went a bit lower and he felt a strong chest, Fuuma's chest. Kamui suddenly realized his face was burning hot.

- Ah… I… - Kamui stammered removing his hands quickly as if they had been burned, what the hell was he doing?

Thoughts were lost as Kamui's lips were suddenly claimed with brutal force.

- Hn! – Kamui managed to protest into the harsh kiss but he couldn't escape it.

His face was burning, it was almost painful. Larger, hot lips consumed his smaller ones in a fierce kiss that had him moaning and gasping for air.

The bigger man broke the kiss, Kamui was panting, his small chest moving up and down rapidly.

- Fuuma…

Kamui was so lost in arousal now that he didn't catch the glimpse of moonlight that lit for mere seconds a pair of golden, malicious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: X 1999  
Pairing: Fuuma x Kamui  
Rating: M  
Story time line: Takes place after the last battle  
Summary: Kamui managed to save the world, but somehow there are things that didn't seem to change…  
Disclaimer: X 1999 and its characters belong to CLAMP. Me owns nothing, this is a fan fiction made in honor to my one true pairing.  
Note: I'm not sure if I made Fuuma out of character but in this fic he isn't the "Other Kamui" anymore so I think he's allowed to be more of a mixture of his old self and "bad" self. I'm of the opinion that Fuuma was never entirely "possessed", that this "bad" side we see of him is really part of him.  
Also, on another note, a lot of things I tend to write according to what I see on official art, for example, Kamui's "slutty side" is clearly seen in a lot of the artbook's illustrations and that's enough for me to give him such characteristics on a fic.

In the breeze of the night, two figures drowned themselves into pleasure under unrevealing shadows. The smaller figure, Kamui, had his head swirling while his chest ached with a warning, his lips betrayed him with sounds of lust yet his brain scolded him for always liking Fuuma's touch in a sick twisted way.

The man over him seemed to freeze without notice, strong hands stopped touching the pale, tempting skin, Kamui took the chance to regain his thought but a hand grabbed his neck, forcefully throwing his entire body to the street where there was light.

Kamui gasped in pain, his whole body aching from the impact with the ground, he looked at the small garden where he had been just seconds ago, trying to understand just what in the world had happened, the bigger man was still covered in shadows remaining in the place.

- Get out. – the man growled.

- Wha…what? – Kamui was beyond confused.

- I said get out. – the man repeated impatiently.

-But… Fuuma? – he couldn't just leave without making sure he had his friend again.

- GET OUT! – a fierce scream came from the darkness piercing Kamui's heart with terror.

The boy couldn't move, a few blows from the wind and the mysterious man was gone.

Later that night, Kamui went back to his house.

As soon as his body met the bed's mattress his mind wandered.

Fuuma should have returned to his old self after the battle ended so why wouldn't he come to see Kamui again? They were best friends… Even if so many bad things had managed to get between their friendship. He still wanted Fuuma, he couldn't have mistaken another person for him, that man he met had to be his friend so why did he act like he did…?

Kamui's head hurt, his heart hurt, even after saving the world he still had to deal with so much pain, it was infuriating.

Something else brought him back from his depression, a hot sensation still lingering everywhere Fuuma had touched him, he remember those lips biting, sucking at his neck.

Violet eyes were glazed with lust again.

- Fuuma… - he whispered, touching his neck with a small hand, slowly descending to his chest.

As the night went by, a desperate moan pierced through the dark, touching a forbidden name, violet eyes begging for more.

The next day, Kamui decided that instead of roaming into more doubts he should first make sure if the stranger he met was really Fuuma. He didn't like the idea of returning to that place but he had to, either that or remain lost about his friend's location.

He would wait for night to come again, he would hide in the same place, under the same shadows and with a bit of luck he would spot the stranger walking in the lit area.

Night came and Kamui put on his plan into practice, this time he wouldn't stay near the trees, instead he stood against the apartment wall, all concentration on the street in front of him.

After a while his body started to protest, only regular people walked by, no signs of Fuuma, it was nerve racking and tiring. He had to wait for a good while more until the same footsteps that haunted them the night before came back again.

Scared that Fuuma would walk by the shadows again, Kamui squeezed himself further against the wall, but luck was on his side, right there in front of him, beamed by the light, was Fuuma. The man appeared to be returning from some shopping, Kamui would follow him.

The two men didn't walk much for Fuuma had reached for a door nearby and opened it, so he lived in the apartment that had that small garden where they met, oh destiny, being sneaky again.

When the door shut behind Fuuma, Kamui came up with one question: How the hell would he come in now? He couldn't just go and blow the apartment's door off, that just wasn't… right.

Noticing a tall tree near a row of windows, Kamui had a idea, probably not the best one, he would climb that tree even thought he had unsuccessful past attempts at doing such activity, but this situation called for desperate measures, he would just enter through Fuuma's window.

Slowly, a gentle foot was placed on the rough trunk and the boy managed to start a very clumsy climbing, guessing which window was Fuuma's was going to be probably the hardest part.

A relevant distance had already been made between the ground and Kamui's feet, well, that was going smoothly, now to look at each window. The first one greeted Kamui with several pink, sparkly, flower sticker placed all over the glass, no, this wasn't Fuuma's, up to the next one. Through this one Kamui could hear laughing and giggling, probably a teen's sleepover, wrong window again. A few more windows passed by, all of them proven to not fit Fuuma's supposed house, finally Kamui reached for what seemed to be the last window, the last, just his luck that Fuuma had to live on the highest floor.

It was a simple window and he couldn't hear any noise coming from inside. It was opened to the middle, probably to get some fresh air coming, so Kamui only had to do a few tricks to get past the opening, but his plan so far had been too successful and Kamui for all that the world knows, isn't lucky, so something had to go wrong. Instead of being able to give a silent, discreet landing, Kamui fell on his face at the house's cold floor.

He stood up and recomposed himself, only to be greeted by a shocked Fuuma right in front of him. The taller man was cutting some vegetables, eyes wide at the sight of Kamui by the kitchen's window.

Kamui found his voice.

- I… I wanted… to see you… Fuuma… - he stammered awfully aware of the privacy invasion he was committing.

Fuuma had a serious expression now, slowly walking towards Kamui, knife still in hand.

- And so you had to break into my house and say how much you want your Fuuma, isn't that so, Kamui? – he replied with a hint of disgust.

Kamui wanted to go back to the tree, Fuuma was wearing a dangerous gaze and looked extremely pissed off.

- I… I want you back! Fuuma, we… We've always been friends! Why won't you understand that? The battle has ended… We're no longer enemies! Please, Fuuma…

- Che… Poor Kamui – Fuuma whispered, face too close to Kamui's – Why do you insist? Have you no other friends to make?

Kamui got thrown to the kitchen table.

- Because I'm sick of you. – Fuuma continued his sentence.

- Ouch… Fuuma, why do you keep doing these things? I-

In the blink of an eye Fuuma drove himself into Kamui, stabbing the knife dangerously near Kamui's head, eliciting a terrified gasp from the boy.

- I'll keep doing this and much worse. Go back to your place and don't appear in front of my face again.

It was clear that Fuuma wouldn't listen to him so Kamui tried to clear something up.

- Last night… It was you, wasn't it?

- What? You met someone like me last night? – Fuuma replied impatiently.

- I… I think it was you, so I'm asking… It was too dark and I couldn't see…

- Oh, couldn't you? What made you think I was _in the dark_ with you, Kamui? – Fuuma mocked with a sly grin.

- That… - Kamui wasn't sure how to answer – It… The person… smelled like you…

An awkward silence broke between them, Fuuma didn't quite expect that.

- Smell? – Fuuma asked incredulous – You know my smell?

- Yes… Shouldn't I…? – Kamui was beginning to regret this, he was dying from the awkwardness.

Still, a small surprise wouldn't stop Fuuma from getting delicious pleasure by abusing Kamui's head.

- Well Kamui, l really can't be sure if I met you last night or not, I mean, it was dark, just like you said – Fuuma smirked like no tomorrow.

Before Kamui could reply, Fuuma clashed his body against the frail one, pressing him harder into the table.

- So why don't you try to get the answer for yourself? – Fuuma said suggestively looking at Kamui in the eye. Somehow Kamui seemed oblivious to what Fuuma meant, so he put it bluntly – _Smell me_, Kamui.

Electrifying shivers run along Kamui's spine at the mere words.

- What? – Kamui blushed furiously, now this was just crazy.

Fuuma replied by burying his face on Kamui's neck and remaining still, waiting for the boy to just do it.

He hesitated for a while, hoping that the bigger man was just joking but Fuuma made no signs of getting himself off of him. Sliding his hands to Fuuma's back, Kamui sniffed slightly at the spiky hair, feeling ticklish on his nose, he caught the same scent from that night. He moved his head lower, this time he buried his face on the man's neck and inhaled deeply, which was a mistake for now he was getting drunk on that damn smell again.

Meanwhile, Fuuma was enjoying the feel of Kamui for once doing something pleasant to him, he just didn't notice that it was badly affecting the boy, only when he felt that Kamui's skin was getting abnormally hot.

- Kamui? – Fuuma lifted up his chest to look at the boy only to be surprised by Kamui's half closed eyes, cheeks reddened and lips parted. The mere sight of it sent raging flames through his body.

- Hn… - was Kamui's only reply.

Fuuma's smirk couldn't have been bigger, tugging hard at the boy's hair he gave a loud chuckle.

- Smelling me excited you _that_ much, Kamui? - the boy moaned louder at a forceful tug on his hair, Fuuma licking his lips - You slut.

Yet again, Kamui found himself in the same situation from last night, helpless and too lost in bliss to even know what he's supposed to be doing.

The previously discarded kitchen knife made a new appearance and slashed Kamui's cheek, pain rang wildly in his whole being making his ears bleed.

- You do whatever the fuck you want and then you run off to fulfill your selfish desires. Go back to where you came from, my next aim will be your miserable throat. Fuuma finished his threat dropping the knife to the floor and getting off of Kamui, making his leave to the living room, leaving the boy to bleed and suffer on his confusion.

What just happened? Kamui's sanity was threatening to break apart.

He wasn't going to give up, something had to be wrong with Fuuma.

His cheek stung a lot and the blood was flowing to the point of soaking his shirt but returning home could mean not being able to come back to Fuuma again.

He entered the half lit living room, Fuuma was sitting on the couch apparently watching TV.

At the sound of soft footsteps and painful gasps, Fuuma looked at the boy by the room's entrance.

- What? You must have a death wish, don't you? – the man growled.

- I'm not going back until you tell me what's wrong with you, Fuuma. The battle ended so you should have returned to being who you were. – Kamui replied struggling against the pain.

He chose the wrong words for Fuuma marched to his direction and once again, in his lifetime, Kamui was thrown against a wall.

Fuuma's hand kept a firm grip on the small neck.

- Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? After all we've been through you're still babbling THAT shit? – he screamed into Kamui's face. – Your "dear" Fuuma is long gone and it's going to STAY that way, if that's too much for your head then sleep for the rest of your life.

Tears started streaming from Kamui's terrified eyes.

- Why Fuuma? Why can't we just be friends again?

- Is that all? Is that all you want to know? Ok then, I might give you the answer.

Releasing Kamui's throat, Fuuma made his way back to the couch, sitting and spreading his legs while smirking at Kamui.

- Come here.

Kamui had no idea what went through Fuuma's messed up head, but he came to the man anyway, before things got worst.

- Get on your knees. – Fuuma ordered.

Kamui blinked, but still did as he was told. As soon as his knees touched the floor, Fuuma took a harsh hold unto his hair and forced Kamui's face into his groin.

- Suck me. – Fuuma said bluntly.

Kamui's eyes couldn't open wider, a huge blush spread all over his face, what the hell was wrong with the man?

- What? – he was incredulous.

- Does a "friend" ask this to another friend? No, I don't think so. That's why Kamui, I want you gone. I won't be your friend anymore. – Fuuma replied pushing Kamui's head back.

- Heh…? – Kamui really didn't get it, it was getting on Fuuma's nerves.

- You've always been too dense, Kamui. Sure I've been your friend for years, but even I have my own limits, I can no longer stay with you without wanting to fuck your brains out. The good Fuuma you want has always been your own image of me, I'm not a saint, Kamui. I've always wanted to have you, I tried to make that clear every way I could, you replied to me by either being a bitch when I was soft on you and being a nuisance after I turned "bad", always asking for "your Fuuma, your Fuuma". Turning into your twin star helped me see a lot of things Kamui, one of them being that you're too blinded to see what's in front of your face. I had hopes that at the final battle you'd finally realize everything, what truly mattered, instead, you still won having those illusions in your head. I give up. Get away from me at once.

All the information was hard for Kamui to process, but it eventually came fully into awareness and the boy found himself with no words.

Fuuma sighed heavily.

- Get out.


End file.
